


Confessions of a Hero: Sora

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Confessions [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Hero Worship, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroes aren't all glitter and glory, you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Hero: Sora

_“I’m more than a bird, I’m more than a plane, I’m more than some pretty fist to stop the train… it’s not easy to be me.”_

Okay, first things first, I’m not some stupid hyper git. I have a heart, I can feel too, you know. (Well, duh.) And if I’m always grinning like an idiot—Well, maybe it’s ‘cause I don’t have a choice.

      Don’t get me wrong, I know better than to spend my entire life moping like Riku. Happy is the only way to truly live, right? But not everyone can always be happy. Not even me.

      Sometimes I do envy Riku. He can mope, regret what he’d done. No one’ll put it against him-- he deserves at least that much. But if you hadn’t noticed, things aren’t always easy in my life either. And yet… everyone expects me to smile, to grin, to laugh. To be happy, to show that at least the darkness hadn’t gotten to me. To show that—well, to show that there’s still hope.

      Sometimes, I wanna be able to frown too. Just—just drop that too-bright grin. Maybe do something stupid, just for me. Not for the good of mankind, not to save some world I barely know for people I just met. And for once, let me suffer the consequences.

      I run around trying to save worlds, and Kairi suffers for me back home. I brandish my Keyblade around, telling everyone that stands still long enough to listen that I’m the Hero of Light, and Riku falls into the darkness. And then I try to fix my mistakes, try to save Kairi and find Riku—instead I have to hibernate for a year, while Kairi still waits, Riku still fights, and there are others I’ve unwillingly put in harm’s way. People I don’t even know, gone, because of me.

      So I mess up. Why does everyone still try so hard to cover for me? What have I done, to deserve everyone’s efforts? Donald and Goofy were willing to betray their King for me, Axel was willing to die for me… Is it because I’m the hero? Is it because I’m supposed to save the world? If it is, then can’t we just quit it for a second? I’m still a kid, I don’t deserve life amnesty.

      Lemme suffer once in a while. Lemme cry, lemme sulk, lemme be miserable. I need it. All this being happy, always hyper thing… It just doesn’t feel right.

      Even heroes need a little cry sometimes.


End file.
